Teenage Days
by Russell Scottie
Summary: When someone turns Bunnymund into a teenager, what's a Pooka to do? / A JackRabbit fic / Title may change
1. Discovery

**My first Rise of the Guardians fic; I hope you like and that the characters aren't too OOC. I may change the title, so if you have a better title name for this story let me know.**

**Teenage Days**

"So why did you bring me up here, North?" Jack Frost asked as he walked with Nicholas St. North down the halls of North's workshop.

"I've called you here for a very important matter," North said as they walked down a hall with many rooms; Jack knew North kept these rooms furnished for the other Guardians or whoever else would visit the old man.

"Is it Pitch? Has he escaped?" Jack asked, his mind running wild with what could be so important that North had to summon him to the North Pole.

"Pitch? No, no," North said and stopped in front of a door which Toothiana and Sandy were standing in front of.

"Bunny, would you please come out?" Toothiana said in a gentle voice to the door.

"What's up with the Easter Kangaroo?" Jack asked, confused now.

Sandy turned to him and began to make pictures in his dream sand. Bunnymund appear in the sand only for a door slamming to replace the picture. This confused the young winter spirit even more.

"Bunnymund has locked himself in his room and won't come out, we've tried everything to coax him out," North explained, sighing. "He has never done this."

Frost smirked. "You called me here because the Kangaroo is being moody?" he asked.

"You don't understand, Jack," North told him.

"Bunny screamed, Jack. A scream like none we've ever heard from him," Tooth explained, a worried tone entering her voice. "We all ran to his room, but we've found it locked and he refuses to come out."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "So you called me here to do what exactly?"

"Why, to get him to come out of course!" North said loudly. "We all know that you can force Bunny to do things he doesn't want to."

Jack sighed, "Fine, I'll give it a shot." He walked over to the door and knocked loudly on it. "Hey, Bunny! Stop PMSing and get out here!" he called a smirk on his lips, thinking that would surely work.

A shuffling sound met the frost spirit's ears, but otherwise there was no noise coming from the room.

"Give me some room," Jack said as another idea came to him. The other Guardians gave him room and Jack touched the door hinges with his staff, freezing them solidly. He then hit them hard with the staff shattering the hinges, causing the door to creek open.

"I'm coming in, Kangaroo!" Jack called out to the Pooka as he casually walked in to the room, the others stayed behind.

The room was dark inside, but the winter spirit easily spotted a large shape under a bundle of blankets on the long bed that was in the room. "Are you sleeping, Kangaroo?" Jack asked as he stalked over to the bed.

"Go away, Jack!" the muffled replied shouted back. Jack raised an eyebrow at this. No, it wasn't anything new to be told to go away by the Pooka, but Bunnymund's voice sounded a bit strange to his ears.

"Come on, Bunny! You've got everyone worried about you," Jack said as he leaned on his staff, looming over the mass under the blankets.

"Just go away, Jack!" the Pooka shouted back. Now Jack could hear his voice clearer, he was certain the Easter Bunny's voice had changed.

Curious, Frost tugged at the blankets. "Nah, I'm not leaving. Not until you come out from under there," he told the bunny.

"Just. Bloody. Leave. Me. ALONE!" Bunny yelled from under the blankets.

"Nope! Now come on out from under there!" Jack said as he tugged harder on the blankets.

Bunny tugged back which in turn caused Jack to tug harder. _This is useless. _Jack thought as this was getting him no where. Then an idea came him and he stopped tugging. "Fine! I'm leaving, you can mope all you want by yourself, Kangaroo!" he said, but did not move.

He heard Bunny made a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Jack grabbed two fistfuls of blankets and tugged with all his strength. The blankets flew off and Jack steadied himself before he fell to the ground from the force.

He looked over to Bunny, a smirk of triumph on his lips, but when his pale eyes met the Pooka, he gasped.

There on the bed where E. Aster Bunnymund should be was a very tall teenage boy with tanned skin, green eyes, and gray-ish blue hair with darker blue streaks. He was also utterly naked.

"Bunny?" he gasped in surprise as he stared at the naked boy with wide eyes. He felt his cheeks flush at the sight.

But his flushed cheeks were nothing compared to the blush the teenager, no Bunnymund Jack's brain supplied, held as he tried to cover his naked body with his hands.

"I can't take it anymore. What's going on in here?" North exploded into the room, Tooth and Sandy at his heels. "Bunny? Is that you?" he asked, shock clear in his voice, as his eyes landed on the teenager in the bed.

Tooth let out a shriek and fled the room. Sandy, concerned for the female Guardian, went after her.

"You're… human," Jack said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, it bloody appears I am. Now both of you, GET OUT!" Bunny shouted, his cheeks reddening, if that was even possible, as his fellow Guardians continued to stare at him.

**That's it for chapter one!**

**What do you guys think? Is it any good?**


	2. Jack's Place

**:o I didn't think this would be so popular in just the first chapter. But I'm super glad you guys love it!**

**I almost fell over this morning when I saw my email, over 40 emails all concerning Teenage Days from reviews to favorites to followers. It's now my most followed story, soon to be my most reviewed and favorited too.**

**Teenage Days**

**Chapter Two**

E. Aster Bunnymund grumbled as he tugged at the clothing he now wore. North had gave him them, but of course the sizes were all wrong; the long-sleeved shirt was too large and baggy and the pants had to be held up by a belt as they too were too big and they weren't nearly long enough for his long legs.

At least he wasn't reduced to a baby bunny again.

"I look bloody stupid," he growled as the sleeves fell over his hands again. He, Toothiana, Sandy, and Jack were waiting around North's workshop as the Guardian of Wonder searched for a cure in his library.

"Well, I think you look dashing," Jack said with a grin on his face as he leaned on his staff.

Aster rolled his green eyes; of course the winter spirit would say that to get on his nerves. "Have you found anything to change me back yet, North?" he asked as the big man walked into the room.

"No, not yet. But be patient, Bunnymund, we've only just started looking," North told him.

Aster groaned; he didn't want to be stuck in this teenage body one minute longer. It felt strange and unnatural to him.

"Cheer up, Bunny," Tooth tried to comfort him, though she still couldn't look him in the eye. "We'll find a way to turn you back soon."

"In the meantime, you'll need a place to stay," North told the Easter Bunny.

"What? Why can't I stay at the Warren?" Aster protested.

"Because if someone did this to you, they may come back now that you are in a weakened state," North explained.

"Weak? I'm not weak!" Bunny growled as he clenched his fist, glaring, wanting so much to punch the stupid fat man in the face. _How DARE he call me weak!_

"He wasn't calling you weak, Bunny," Toothiana said, trying to sooth the former Pooka. "North is just concerned that someone may take advantage of you in your current state."

Bunny growled, but nevertheless nodded to show he understood.

"Hey! How about he stays with me?" Jack suggested; a mischievous light in his blue eyes.

"That's wonderful idea, Jack!" North agreed wholeheartedly.

_WHAT? Stay with Frostbite? No way! _Aster thought as he glared at the winter spirit. _What is Frostbite planning?_

"Yes, that's a splendid idea, Jack. Perhaps the two of you could finally bond!" Tooth said, clapping her hands together in glee.

Sandy agreeing in his silent ways, a nod of his head and some sand pictures above his head.

Aster's eye twitched. _Have they all gone bloody mad? _"Sorry to ruin the parade, mates, but I'm NOT staying with Frost," he announced loudly.

"Too late, Bunny, it has already been decided," North told him as he pulled out his snow globe and shook it until Jack's place appeared in it before throwing it, creating a portal. "Off you go! I'll send Tooth if we find anything."

Bunny turned and glared at his fellow Guardians, his gaze landing on Jack who smiled at him with those teeth as white as freshly fallen snow. It ticked him off.

"Come on, Bunny, time to go!" Jack Frost said and grabbed the former Pooka's hand and began dragging him through the portal as Bunny refused to move.

"This is your place?" Aster asked once they made it through the portal, the portal closing behind them.

In front of the two, by the lake where Jack became Jack Frost, stood a small house. _More like a shack_, the former Pooka thought as he stared at it curiously.

"Yup! It's not much, but I call it home," Jack said and began to lead Aster toward the house.

The Easter Bunny narrowed his eyes as he watched the winter spirit closely as he followed behind him. _He's acting strange. What is he up to?_

**That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the first.**

**Jack is being strange, don't you think? And how did Bunny become a teenager? You'll find all these things out soon enough.**


	3. Enter Eros

**You lot are demanding buggers. Nah, just kidding, I love you guys. To show how much I love you, here's a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as the last two!**

**Teenage Days**

**Chapter Three**

The two Guardians didn't talk much that night; well Bunny didn't talk much while Jack couldn't seem to stop talking. Bunny tuned most of it out as he moped over his new body. He tried talking to the Man in the Moon, but Manny was silent to him. Perhaps he was speaking to North about his condition?

Aster retired early to Jack's guest room, mainly to get away from the talkative winter spirit. He had never seen Jack so talkative before and it unnerved him. Something must be up with the white haired teen, he decided.

Eventually, the Guardian of Hope fell into a restless yet dreamless sleep.

When he awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the window, he was not rested at all. He groaned softly as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Jack chimed, sounding way too happy as he loomed over the teen in the bed, a strange expression that Bunny couldn't place on his face.

"ARGH!" Aster let out as he scrambled back to get away from the white haired youth that was so close to his face, only to succeed in falling off the other side of the bed with a loud CRASH.

Jack walked over to the other side of the bed and looked down at the former Pooka curiously. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"H-how long were you bloody staring at me!" Aster demanded as he got to his feet, refusing Jack's outstretched helping hand.

A mischievous smile lighted on Jack's face. "Now that, Kangaroo, is for me to know and you to find out," he chirped, being way too cheerful for the morning. "Oh wait; I can't call you that anymore, can I? After all, you're not a Kangaroo anymore."

"Bunny! I am a bunny!" Aster growled, taking a menacing step toward the smaller teen.

"Well, you certainly don't look like one now," Jack replied, unfazed.

Bunnymund growled, grinding his teeth. How wanted to punch the kid, but he knew the others would lecture him if they found Jack with a black eye.

He followed Frost to a small table where breakfast lay. Aster couldn't help but let his forest green eyes go wide; it was an all vegetarian meal and not an egg in sight. He knew for a fact that Jack loved eating eggs, even if it was just to annoy the Easter Bunny. So to see no egg in sight made the former Pooka instantly suspicious.

"Come on, eat up! I have work to do when you're finished," Jack said from his chair on the other side of the table, eating the vegetarian meal.

Aster lifted an eyebrow as he began to munch on a carrot. Jack and work? The two didn't go together. He ate his meal in silence as he thought about it, but he kept feeling eyes watching him. He kept looking up to find Jack staring at him with those pale blue eyes of his and every time Jack found he was caught, he'd look away. _He is up to something, I know it._ He thought as he narrowed his eyes at the winter spirit.

After they finished, the former Pooka found out that Jack did have work to do, making another snow day for the kids. He watched from the side lines, watching Frost fly about making it snow heavily. It was cold, Aster hated the cold, but he could appreciate the beauty of the snow Jack created.

Laughter sounded next to Aster, making him turn. "The boy sure does love his snow days," the man next to him chuckled.

The man was short, barely five feet tall, with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He only wore a simple toga, which was strange in all this snow, but what was even stranger were two large white wings protruding from his back. _Eros. _The Easter Bunny recognized the figure next to him as Cupid, the self-proclaimed God of Love. He just a spirit, but he had been around so long that he began to call himself a God.

Bunnymund never got along with Eros, the self-proclaimed God has always tried setting him up, ever since the rest of the Pooka race was killed off. Cupid thought everyone needed love in their life and apparently thought Bunny needed it most of all.

"Eros. What are you doing here, mate?" Aster asked as he watched the love spirit watch Jack Frost fly through the air.

Cupid turned and looked at the extremely tall teen next to him, before a light of recognition lit in his eyes followed by a friendly smile. "Bunnymund? Is that you?" Eros asked, his voice was light and wispy with a slight accent mixed with Greek and Roman. "I heard rumor that you were turned into a teenager, but I didn't believe it. It seems it is true."

Aster clenched his fist. It had to have been Toothiana, she was known to gossip, but he thought she'd keep his condition secret for more than a day! Apparently, he was wrong. "Yeah, yeah, it's true," he grumbled. "Now what are you doing here, Eros?"

"There's love in the air here, didn't you know?" Eros said with a sly smile.

The former Pooka narrowed his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently. "What do you mean by that, mate?" he asked.

"That boy, Jack Frost was it? Well, he's in love," the spirit of love told him, looking at him with a knowing light in his bright blue eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Forest green eyes widened and whipped around to look at the winter spirit. _Frostbite! In love? Impossible! But he has been acting strange, could this be the reason? But who could he be in love with?_ He turned back to Eros, only to find the self-proclaimed God of Love gone.

Aster cursed and looked about for Cupid, but the short man was no where to be found.

A childish laugh met his ears and he turned in time to see Jack land on the ground in front of him. "All done here, Bunny," he told the tall teen. "What are you looking for? Did you lose something?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Aster snapped, his annoyance at Cupid coming out in his voice.

Jack ignored the tone and led him back to his house by the lake, chatting like a sparrow all the way.

The former Pooka eyed him from the corner of his eyes, silent all the way. _Could it be true? Is Jack in love?_

**Of course I had to have Eros, or better known as Cupid, enter the party! How could I not let the guy join in all the fun? After all, he just told Bunny something very important.**

**But Bunny is being oblivious to the obvious. Let's see how long that will last.**


	4. Skating the Lake

**I still can't believe how many of you guys like/love this story. I never had an inkling of how popular this would become.**

**Teenage Days**

**Chapter Four**

Aster would watch Jack out of the corner of his eye as the white haired spirit skated on bare feet around the frozen lake. It had been a day since he talked to Eros and two days since he was changed into this cursed body. But what Eros had said to him, really had worked him up. Jack Frost was in love, according to the spirit of love. _But with who?_

He narrowed his eyes in deep thought. Jack didn't know many people, so surely there wasn't that big of a list of who it could be.

Could it be Toothiana? Tooth was already so kind and smitten with the winter spirit, maybe Jack developed feelings for her. It made the most sense, after all who in their right mind would have feelings for North or Sandy?

But what about that Jamie kid? The kid was the first to believe in Jack Frost after all. But surely the immortal knew it was dangerous to fall for a mortal, however Jack was still young for an immortal and so maybe he didn't know.

"Hey, Bunny! Come join me!" Jack called to the former Pooka as he skated to a stop in front of him.

Aster broke from his thoughts and stared at Jack for a moment before replying, "No thanks, mate. Skating isn't my thing."

"But that was when you were a kangaroo!" Jack told him as he waited for the Guardian of Hope to join in on his fun.

The Easter Bunny growled, "Not a bloody kangaroo! I'm a bunny!" before letting his anger get the best of him and lunged at the winter spirit, completely forgetting about the ice.

Frost simply laughed and skated out of the way of the angry teen. Aster slipped and skidded on the ice as he tried to reach the white haired Guardian, but of course was failing. Suddenly his feet flew out from under him and Aster closed eyes, preparing for the impact on the hard ice.

Only it never came, instead two cold hands gripped his waist from behind and held him tight, causing his two green eyes to open in surprise. "I've got you," Jack told him gently, almost soothingly. "Now, how about those skating lessons?"

Bunnymund felt his checks flare up in a blush, but didn't know why. He tried to ignore it. Shaking his head and said, "Just bring me to land."

"But Bunny, we're already in the middle of the lake, surely a little skating won't hurt," Jack said, his voice soft as if trying to coax a baby rabbit out of hiding.

Aster sighed, "Fine, just a little."

He could tell the brat was smiling broadly from behind him. Jack started out slow, still holding him from behind just in case the taller teen lost balance and fell. The action made Aster's cheeks flush redder, he tried to calm himself but the flush would not leave his cheeks.

Soon enough, the two were speeding along the frozen lake, Jack still holding Bunny but not as tightly. Aster couldn't help but let a smile slip through as he started to enjoy himself. He thought Jack would surely make a comment about it, but strangely the winter spirit stayed quiet.

They quickly finished as the sun slowly began to fall. As they stepped off the lake Jack said, "See? Nothing to it."

Aster grumbled something under his breath that Jack couldn't catch before making his way to the house. He was cold, he was sick of being cold. All he wanted was the Warren with its all its everlasting spring warmth. The Guardian didn't give indication if he noticed Jack following him or not.

After Jack closed the door behind them, Aster said, "I'm going to bed."

"What? It's still early!" Jack protested.

"I'm tired," the former Pooka gave the excuse, even though he wasn't that tired. He made his way to the guest bedroom, not leaving room for Jack to say more.

As Aster lay in the bed, his mind wandered back to what Eros said. _Jack's in love. Who could it possible be? _He soon drifted off, his mind still on Jack.

If he had stayed awake a few moments longer, he would have heard Jack entering the guest room.

Jack stared at a sleeping Aster, a small sweet smile on his lips. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the former Pooka's forehead. "Sleep well," he whispered before leaning back and walking out of the room.

**Okay, so no real development in this chapter, just some sweet bonding between Jack and Bunny and some Jack is totally in love with Bunny evidence, even though the silly Kangaroo is too oblivious to see it.**


	5. Time to Fly

**Still can't believe how many followers this story has. I mean I've only started it a couple days ago and it already has the most followers, reviews, and favorites out of all my stories.**

**Teenage Days**

**Chapter Five**

Aster stood in front of a large fireplace in North's workshop, tapping his foot impatiently. It had been nearly a week since he had been turned into a teenager and finally word was sent out that North had found something. Now if only the old man would show up and tell him what it was.

Toothiana and Sandy were nearby, though both were busy; Tooth speaking orders to her minitooths and Sandy snoring away, deep asleep.

Jack was nearby too, talking with one of the yetis, well Jack was talking to the yeti while the yeti was trying to work. The sight made Aster's mind return to what had been bothering him ever since Eros paid a visit.

Jack Frost was in love according to the self-proclaimed God. And while that made sense with how strange the winter spirit was behaving, for the life of him Aster could not figure out who the kid was in love with.

He had gone through the list of people he knew that Jack knew and had slowly discarded them all out. There was no way it was Sandy or North. Frost had behaved normally around that mortal kid Jamie when the spirit would go play with him and when Tooth came to tell them that North had found something, nothing seemed strange about the spirit then.

Heavy bootfalls caused his ears to twitch; they still did that even with his new body. He turned and saw North walking casually toward him.

"Did you find how to turn me back yet, mate?" the Australian asked, stopping his foot from tapping.

"Well about that," North said, fidgeting and having trouble looking into the other's eyes. "It wasn't something that turned you, but some_one_. We need to find who that someone is before we have any chance of changing you back."

Jack wandered over to see what was happening, his pale blue eyes watching the former Pooka closely.

Bunnymund bristled. He thought North had summoned him because he found something useful! "Is that bloody all? Because I thought you had something useful to tell me!" he snapped at the large man.

"Calm, comrade. These things take time," North tried to reason, but he still wouldn't meet the tall teen's eyes.

Aster's eyes widen as a thought occurred to him. North was a very honest man, but he was a crappy liar and there was only one reason the large man wouldn't met someone's eye. _He's bloody lying! He knows something and he's not telling me!_

"Get me when you want to tell me the truth," he spat and began to storm out of the workshop. He was almost to the door when a small tug on his pants stopped him. He looked down and saw Sandy. He hadn't noticed when the small man had woken up.

Aster looked at the Guardian of Dreams curiously as he began to form a picture in the dream sand above his head. The picture shocked him. _Eros? Why would Sandy draw Eros? Was he here?_

Sandy saw through Bunnymund's face that his message got across and so he walked away, leaving the other Guardian to his thoughts.

_What is going on with Eros? He has never meddled so much with the Guardians before, well apart from trying to set me up. Could it be that he knows something?_ It would make sense, what with how quickly the self-proclaimed God left after telling him that Jack was in love.

"Hey Bunny," Jack called to the former Pooka, but the tall teen didn't hear him as he was lost in thought.

_Could it be that Eros had something to do with my… condition?_

"Hey mate!" Jack tried, hoping that Aster would respond to hearing the Australian slang.

The former Pooka's train of thought slammed into a jarring hold as his ears caught what Jack said. His eyes went wide and he stared down at the winter spirit. "Did you just…? But we're not…" he spluttered, trying to comprehend why Jack said that.

Jack smirked, it had worked. "Now that I have your attention, can we finally go?" he said as he reached and opened the front door to North's workshop.

Aster blinked. "Sure…?" he asked, not meaning to phrase it as a question but his mind was still stuck on the fact that Jack had called him 'mate.'

Jack grabbed Aster's hand and pulled him out into the freezing cold snows of the North Pole. A mischievous light shined in his pale blue eyes before he took off to fly, dragging Bunnymund up with him.

Forest green eyes widen. "What are you doing? I don't fly! Put me down!" he shouted at the winter spirit. Aster never liked flying; it wasn't natural for Pookas to be in the air.

Jack just laughed and flew higher with tall teen. "Chill out and enjoy the ride, Bunny," he told him with a joyous laugh.

How was he supposed to enjoy the ride? He was more worried about falling!

But slowly, Aster began to calm as they flew through the air back toward Jack's house. His mind was taken off of Eros and North and who Jack was in love with and his own _condition_ as Bunny called it. He was even starting to enjoy the ride.

**Ooohhh, what does Cupid have to do with it all?**

**More fluffy moments with Jack and Bunny! And Bunny still being stupid and oblivious.**


	6. Lost and Found

**I'm getting so many ideas for RotG lately that I can't write them all. Some will be going right on my story adoption section on my profile, while others I need to think about some more if I want to write them or not. So check them out, but remember if you want to adopt from me follow my adoption rules.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Teenage Days**

**Chapter Six**

Aster watched Jack as he played with Jamie and the boy's friends. They were having a snowball fight; Jack had caused another snow day just to have it with them. Aster refused to participate and stood off to the side, an odd feeling gripping his heart as he watched Jack play with the kids.

He tried shaking it off, but it would not leave him. He didn't know what the feeling was, but it involved Jack and anything that involved Jack he wanted nothing apart of. A small growl escaped his lips as he saw Jamie tackle Jack from behind.

He stopped the growl short as he realized he was making the noise. Why would he do such a thing! His green eyes widen as a thought came to him. _It can't be! I'm not… Why would I be…? Impossible!_

"Jealous, are we?" a voice asked next to him.

Aster stiffened, he knew that voice. He whirled around and spotted Cupid standing next to him. "Eros!" he growled. "I'm _not _jealous! Why would I be jealous?"

Eros just giggled in reply.

"Enough of that, I need some serious explanations from you," Aster demanded. "You were at North's, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. I was simply seeing if the other Guardians found a cure for you yet," Cupid told the former Pooka.

Aster growled, he could tell the self-proclaimed God was lying. Why was everyone lying to him! "You're lying, mate. You told North something, what was it?"

"Why would I be lying? Gods don't lie," Eros said, trying to act innocent which Bunnymund knew he wasn't.

Aster clenched his hand into a fist; surely he wouldn't get in trouble for hitting Cupid. He was getting ready to lung at the spirit when the spirit talked again.

"Have you figured out who Jack is in love with yet?" Eros asked. At the expression on tall teen's face, he snorted. "I would think it was fairly obvious, but I guess Pookas weren't known for their intelligence."

"That's it! You're going down, mate!" Bunny shouted and lunged at the small blonde man.

Eros quickly took flight to dodge the attack. Aster lunged again only to have the self-proclaimed God dodge once more. They continued this, Aster not realizing that Eros was leading him away from Jack and the town and into the woods.

Aster hunched over, panting. Sweat trickled down his body and his hair fell in his eyes. But what did he have to show for all his effect? Nothing, bloody nothing. The annoying spirit of love had escaped him and he was now lost in the woods with no idea which way was the town or Jack's house.

He straightened as he caught his breath, pushing the hair out of his eyes. He looked around for anything that was recognizable, but saw nothing. He was bloody lost and he knew it.

Grumbling, Aster settled down at the base of a tree wishing he had his fur back. If he stayed in one place, maybe Jack would find him; at least he hoped Jack would go looking for him.

His mind began to wander back to what Cupid said. _It's obvious, but what is the obvious choice?_

Aster growled in frustration, before shivering from the cold. It sure was getting cold and the sun was setting behind the trees, taking with it the little warmth the sun had brought. He hoped Jack would find him quickly.

It began to snow and it snowed badly, the wind whipping about and Aster's breath coming out in clouds. _Is this Jack's doing?_ He wondered. But why would Jack cause a snowstorm now? _Is he worried about me? _He knew Jack's powers were often linked with his emotions.

Aster's eyes fluttered close; he was so tired and cold, but he knew he shouldn't sleep here, not now. He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy. He didn't even notice the moon shinning light on him in almost a comforting way. The moon could not give him warmth, but at least it could give him light in the darkness.

"Bunny! Bunny!" A voice called.

Aster's ears twitched, he knew that voice. "Jack?" He lifted his head and saw the winter spirit searching for him.

"Bunny!" Jack cried out as he spotted the former Pooka and raced over to him. "Where did you go? I turned my back on you for one moment and you disappeared!"

"Aster…" the Easter Bunny murmured, not really understanding what he was saying, let alone why.

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Call me… Aster," he said before his eyes closed, beginning to lose to the cold and tiredness that he felt.

"Bunny- Aster!" Jack cried. "Don't fall asleep on me! You hear me, Aster! Aster! Aster!"

It was too late; Aster had already succumbed to the blackness.

**Fur is very helpful. Why do we humans not have fur? It's very useful in not freezing.**

**Now if you excuse me, I have another chapter to write.**


	7. Getting Your Attention

**I am so relieved. I almost lost this chapter due to my computer being a jerk.**

**Thank you, you guys are all so sweet and nice to me. For your good behavior, you get another chapter!**

**Teenage Days**

**Chapter Seven**

"ACHOO!" Bunnymund sneezed loudly.

Jack had carried Aster back to his house and when the former Pooka had awakened he told the winter spirit why he had run off. Well, not the whole truth, he kept the fact that Eros told him that Jack was in love with someone from him.

He was now sick in bed from staying out in the snow too long. Jack was taking care of him though, which surprised Aster as he was sure Jack would just call one of the other Guardians to do it to get out of taking care of him.

"This is what you get for chasing Cupid, Aster," Jack said as he passed a bowl of soup over to the former Pooka.

Now Aster didn't remember telling Jack that he could call him Aster, everything right before he blacked out was a haze. Normally he didn't like being called Aster as it meant that someone was close to him and he had a hard time accepting others getting close to him ever since the rest of the Pooka race was killed off, but strangely he liked when Jack called him Aster. He didn't know why; he just knew he didn't mind it so he let the winter spirit continue calling him by that name.

"The bloody whacka wouldn't tell me the truth!" Aster grumbled, his mood souring at the mention of the reason he was sick. "Thanks," he mumbled as he took the soup and slowly began eating it.

Jack sat down at the edge of the bed and looked out of the window in the room, it was snowing lightly outside. "The Blizzard of '68…" he started, but trailed off.

"Aster stopped and looked up. "What about it?" he asked before returning to his soup. He had _almost_ forgiven Jack for the Blizzard of '68 and he wondered why Jack would bring it up now.

"There was a reason for it," Jack murmured as he continued to look out the window, not willing to look at the other Guardian.

_A reason for the Blizzard of '68_? And here Aster thought Jack just did it to piss him off.

Jack was silent for a long moment before eventually saying, "I started the blizzard on Easter Sunday that year to get your attention."

A flush formed on Aster's cheeks. _Jack wanted my attention? Why would he want my attention? If he had just come up to me like a normal person, I would have… No, I wouldn't have given him the time of day…_

Jack shifted and turned to look at Aster, noticing his red cheeks. "Do you have a fever now?" he asked, worried for the former Pooka. He began to move closer to Aster, reaching out to check his temperature with his hand.

The flush got deeper as Jack's hand closed in. Aster closed his eyes shut at the cold touch on his forehead; it was a gentle touch as if he was made of fragile glass that might break at any moment. _Could it be? I-impossible! Jack is not… He is not in love with…!_

"Strange, it doesn't feel like you have a fever," Jack commented as he slowly took his hand away. He looked into Aster's face, a slight blush dusting his pale cheeks. "Hey, Aster, can I…?" he asked as he leaned in closer to the tall teen.

Green eyes flickered open, but quickly squeezed them shut as he saw Jack leaning in as if to…kiss him. _N-no! It can't be! Jack is not… He isn't going to… _His flush got even redder.

Cold lips pressed again his nose, which twitched at the strange contact. Aster blinked his eyes open in confusion as Jack pulled away, a smirk on his lips.

"I wondered if it would still twitch while you were in this form," Jack said before disappearing from the room, taking the empty soup bowl with him.

Aster stared at the closed door with wide green eyes, the deep red flush not leaving his cheeks. Jack _kissed_ him. On nose, but still it was a kiss. Slowly, the Guardian of Hope began to shake in disbelief. _Jack is in love. Jack is in love with me. Jack. Is. In. Love. With. ME!_

**Sorry for the short chapter. But Bunny finally figured it out! Well, a little late but late is better than never.**

**As an extra treat, here's a bunny!:**

**(\ (\**

**( -.-)**

**o(")(")**


	8. Escape

**Teenage Days**

**Chapter Eight**

Aster had a hard time looking Jack in the eye now that he knew Jack loved him, he also would blush quite often when Jack would get close. Jack seemed very concerned about him, though he thought it was just Aster's cold that was making him behave strangely.

He shivered slightly as he slipped out of Jack's house. Jack had gone out to "work" while Aster should be in bed, resting, but he had to talk to someone, try to comprehend what was happening. The North Pole was the first place he thought of to go; all the other Guardians should be there, Tooth should be there. Tooth was the easiest Guardian to talk to for Bunnymund, she was very understanding and would try to help in any way she could.

Trudging through the snow, he looked for one of his concealed tunnels that he knew to be around. "Ah ha!" Aster exclaimed out loud as he found a tunnel, opening it. He jumped down and closed the tunnel behind him.

It was slow going as he couldn't race down the tunnels like he normally did in his Pooka form. But he finally made it to the North Pole through the tunnels. As he popped his head out of the hole, he shivered at the cold that greeted him. Why did North have to live in such a bloody cold place?

He crawled out of the tunnel, closed it, and ran for the Russian's workshop, not wanting to be in the freezing cold for longer than needed. He slammed the door closed behind him once he was in, ignoring the Yetis as they made a fuss over his sudden appearance at the workshop.

Aster looked around, aimlessly wondering. _Now where is Tooth? Is she even here?_

"Bunny! What are you doing here? And where's Jack?"

The former Pooka turned and saw, Tooth flying toward him. _There she is._ "Tooth, I was looking for you. Can we talk?" he asked, not answering her questions.

"Oh, sure!" the fairy chirped, though her eyes held concern as she looked over the tall teen. "What did you want to talk about?"

Aster suddenly hesitated. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey, so Jack is in love with me. What do I do?' No, that'd be far too embarrassing, plus he didn't want to give Jack's secret up.

"Well…" He started and cleared his throat. "I saw these two humans, you see. One kept acting strange and looking at the other human, I figured it out that the human was in love with the other human, but it was obvious the other human didn't know. But what if the other human did know? What if he just didn't know what to do? What should if he do if he knows?"

Tooth scrunched up her face as she thought about it. "Is this a game, Bunny? You know I don't like these types of games," she told the former Pooka.

Bunny fidgeted and scratched the back his head with a hand. _Well that didn't work. _How else was he to speak about it without giving Jack and himself away? He suddenly sneezed, remembering himself that he still had a cold.

"Are you okay?" the Tooth Fairy fretted, hovering over him. She gasped, "You have a cold! You should be in bed, Bunny!"

"I'm fine!" Aster grumbled, he didn't want another person mothering him; Jack was already doing a wonderful of that alone.

"Tooth! What's taking you so long?" North exclaimed as he walked through a door, Sandy right behind him. "Bunny! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Jack's? And where is Jack anyway?"

"I…" Aster started, but trailed off as he tried thinking of a good excuse for his reason behind escaping Jack's while he was sick. He couldn't just tell them the truth.

"Bunny's sick!" Toothiana told the others.

The teen rolled his green eyes as the others, even Sandy in his silent ways, began telling him off for doing something so stupid. He was sick! Why would he leave Jack's when he's sick!

He turned to leave, but North's hand shoot out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, lifting up like he normally did with the Pooka's scruff. "Oh, no you don't, comrade!" North boomed as he began to carry the struggling young man through the halls. "You're going straight to bed to rest. Tooth will send Baby Tooth to Jack; you must have the boy worried sick with you disappearing on him."

With most of his energy being used to fight the cold, Aster was quick to tire from his struggles and resigned to letting himself be carried. It of course didn't him from cursing at North harshly.

None so gently, North dropped Bunnymund onto a bed. "Stay," the large Russian man told Aster.

"I'm not a dog!" Aster complained with a huff and began to move to get out of the bed.

North sent him glare that caused the teen to freeze and obey. Santa turned to the small yellow Guardian, who was tossing a ball of dream sand up and catching it before tossing it up again. "Sandy," North said, nodding.

A smile flashed on the small mute's face before he threw the dream sand at the Easter Bunny.

"What? Sandy, no!" Aster tried to dodge the dream sand, but the Sandman rarely missed and he was hit square in the face with the sand. He fell over face first on the bed, deep asleep.

Toothiana moved toward him to right the teen so he was lying normally on the bed. She then turned to the two other Guardians. "Did Bunny seem to be acting strange to you?" she asked, her eyes flickering toward the sleeping Aster.

"He must still be loopy from his condition, Tooth. Do not worry about it," the large man told her.

Sandy nodded his head in agreement.

"But North, Sandy, he was trying to tell me something in a round about way. He never does that," Tooth told the two, her voice filled with concern.

North and Sandy looked at each other and started to think about, maybe Toothiana was right.

Jack suddenly burst in the room with a Baby Tooth hovering above him, two yetis trying to catch the fretting teen not far behind him. His eyes whipped around the room, before landing on the sleeping form of Bunnymund. He visibly relaxed at the sight. "There he is," he breathed in relief.

"There you are, Jack!" North said with a large grin as he saw the youngest Guardian.

"How's Aster?" Jack asked as he moved over to the bed to watch the sleeping Guardian.

If Jack had looked at the others, he would have seen they were taken aback at what he had called Bunny. Bunny never let them call him Aster, so why was Jack calling him that now?

"Besides that cold of his, he's fine. Sandy just put him to sleep," North told the white haired teen.

Jack nodded and sat at the edge of Bunny's bed, not taking his eyes of him. Baby Tooth sat on Jack's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Tooth nudged North and Sandy, pointing to the door. North nodded and led the others out. Tooth closed the door behind them and turned back to the other two Guardians. "There's something going on between Jack and Bunny," she said.

"They've just been bonding, Tooth," North said.

Tooth shook her head. "Didn't you hear Jack? He called Bunny Aster! Bunny never lets us call him that," she said, a bit annoyed that North wasn't seeing it as strange.

"Jack lives to tease Bunny, maybe that is all it is," North said and began to walk away. "I have things to do, but feel free to stay."

The Tooth Fairy narrowed her eyes at his retreating back. He wasn't taking her seriously! She turned to the Sandman and asked, "Sandy?"

Sandy just gave her a knowing smile before following North.

Toothiana sighed with frustration. She began to wonder if she could find Cupid and get him to tell her what was going on; Cupid seemed to know that something was going on between Jack and Bunny when he visited the Guardians.

**Hooray, chapter is longer than usual! Hope you enjoyed. :3**


End file.
